


Paper Hearts

by linasane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linasane/pseuds/linasane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little something I wrote for Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Hearts

Valentine’s Day has always been a big deal for them, ever since that one day in kindergarten when Dean toddled up to Cas and handed him a giant pink construction paper heart.  It had been covered in way too much glue and was practically raining glitter, but Cas had smiled like it was the most amazing thing he’d ever seen.

They’d spend every Valentine’s Day since together.  Once they graduated from high school, their Valentine’s gifts evolved from handmade cards and boxes of chocolates to surprise road trips and decorating each other’s dorm rooms.  And in the three years since they graduated from college, Valentine’s Days have only gotten bigger and better.

But this year, Dean wants to get back to the basics.  Still, as simple as his plans are, this will probably be the most important Valentine’s Day of his life, and he’s ridiculously nervous.  From where he’s standing, he can hear Cas’s voice coming down the hall, his deep rumble mixed in with Charlie’s higher pitched teasing.  Man, Dean owes her so much for helping with this.

“I don’t understand.  Why is the blindfold necessary?” Cas complains.

“Oh, come on, Cas,” Charlie chirps, “Do you really want me to spoil the surprise?”

They’re outside the door now, and Dean takes a deep breath to steady himself.

“Okay, grumpy,” he hears Charlie say, “Count to ten and then you can take the blindfold off.  Ready?”

“Ready.”

“Okay….go!” Charlie says, and Dean hears her footsteps running back down the hallway.  As much as he appreciates the privacy, he can’t help but chuckle at her enthusiasm for this whole endeavor.

And then his nerves are right back, because Cas is turning the door handle.  As worried as he is, Dean can’t help the wide smile that spreads across his face.

Cas opens the door and just stands in the doorway for a moment, shocked into stillness as he takes in the room around his boyfriend.

It’s their kindergarten classroom, and Dean has gone all out with decorations.  Construction paper hearts and paper chains decorate the walls, and there are tiny cut-out cupids hanging from the ceiling.  There’s a small trail of glitter leading from the doorway to where Dean stands in the middle of the room.  Cas follows it, still staring around the room, his eyes wide and full of wonder, as the beginning of a smile turns up the corners of his mouth.  By the time he reaches Dean, he’s got a wide grin to match his boyfriend’s.

“Hey, Cas.”

“Hello, Dean.  What…what is all of this?”

“Well, this is where everything started, isn’t it?” Dean says, “I mean, this is where _we_ started, man.  And I know we normally do these awesome big things for Valentine’s Day, but this year, I just thought, I dunno.” He pauses, taking a deep breath to steady himself, “I figured that there’s really no better place for me to do…this.”

Slowly, Dean sinks down to one knee.  He almost laughs at the way Cas’s eyes get even wider, but he’s too nervous to do anything but hold up the valentine he has in his hands.

Cas takes it gently, as if it’s the most important thing in the world, and opens it.  A pile of glitter rains out of the giant pink construction paper heart.  There are no decorations inside, just a few words written out in Crayon.

_I love you, Castiel.  Always have, always will._

_Will you marry me?_

By the time Cas looks up from the card, his eyes shining, Dean’s gotten out the ring.  It’s a simple sturdy silver thing, but it’s beautiful.

After a few moments of stunned silence on Cas’s part, Dean clears his throat, “Dude, this is the part where you say something.”

Castiel takes another second to look down at his boyfriend, the love of his life, his partner in just about everything since they were toddlers, students in this very same classroom.  Then he reaches out and pulls Dean to his feet, throws his arms around him, and crushes their lips together.

When he pulls back a minute later, breathless, huge smile on his face, he can’t help but laugh a bit at Dean’s nervousness.  “Of course I’ll marry you, Dean.  God, as if I’d say anything but yes.”

A slight blush rises to Dean’s cheeks, even as he beams at his fiancé.  He pulls the other man to him in a tight hug before whispering in his ear.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Cas.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Dean.”

Every Valentine’s Day with Cas has been great, but Dean can’t help but think that this, right here, is the best one ever.

* * *

 

He’ll amend that thought, years later, when their daughter comes home from kindergarten with a big pink construction paper valentine, made in a very special classroom.


End file.
